


Lautar

by PetParfen (orphan_account)



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PetParfen
Summary: Short Pasha/Aliona Drabble





	Lautar

Pasha whipped out his trumpet. It stood proudly, shimmering in the sunlight with a golden glow. He demanded Aliona to polish it and she was more than happy to oblige.  
She had never been to one of Pasha's shows before; she was nervous and had no idea what to expect, but you wouldn't have been able to tell that with the way she was hitting all the right notes.  
Pasha grinned as Aliona continued to blow his instrument, softly whispering to her "This trumpet makes you my girl."


End file.
